When Love Is Meant To Be
by Joys
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! In the land of Enopya, a poor girl lives in a shabby hut, knowing about her father's debts, and longing to help him out. Soon, the due date is over. One day, she gets kidnapped. Just check it out, it's not a common story. SXS, R&R plz :D
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm new to writing fan fics, so please guide me along. I hope to get reviews, but no flames please! Here's the first chappie, hope you guys like it. Please comment. Thanks a lot! I don't mind if you could drop an idea or two, on what you want in the story--give me ideas winks arigatou and ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (though i wish i do)  
**

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky, blazing through the land across the country of Enopya. The fields were green, and in the middle of it, there stood a small hut, walls made out of hardened mud, and roofs made out of coconut tree leaves. That home did not deserve the name home, for it was too small too be one, too shabby, and most of all, the inside of it was almost bare except for three rugs on the floor. However, that place certainly looked the neatest. Hardly any dust was on the floor, no spiders making cobwebs at the walls, and not one trace of food lying on the ground. The house was blessed with such humble people living in it, one with the name of Kinomoto Fujitaka, the other, Kinomoto Touya, and the youngest of all, Kinomoto. 

Sakura was indeed the family's favourite. She had gorgeous emerald eyes, sparkling all the time, tiny lips like an angel's, cherry coloured, and her skin was so fine, fair indeed, and didn't need any make-up to cover her flaws—that is if she ever had one. Her brown, silky hair was at shoulder length and not a tangle or knot was to be seen. Many men from all over the place had come to propose Sakura, who was only fifteen, most were rich merchants, and if she had accepted them, her family would no longer suffer as the men offered a huge sum of gold to her father. However, her father, Fujitaka, would never allow Sakura to fall into the hands of an unknown stranger, not mentioning her over-protective brother, Touya, who would never let any man go close to his little kaijyuu.

**Sakura's shabby hut**

One night, when the sun went to sleep, waking the stars up, Sakura saw her father's forehead wrinkled into deep thoughts. She crept up to him, sitting on his lap like a three-year-old.

"Papa? Is there something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, my sweetheart," giving her a weak smile, looking tired and drained off.

Sakura smiled back. Deep inside, she knew that something was wrong. She quietly went beside her father, and saw a piece of letter in his hands. Her eyes flew open wide as she read it.

_Mr. Kinomoto,_

_For the fifth time, I'm warning you. Pay your debts immediately if you do not want anything to happen to you and your family. You can always sell your goddess-like daughter to me, your debts then will be paid. I could sell her and make out a fortune myself. I give you three days to think about it, to pay your debts, any way you want to do it. Remember, three days._

_With pleasure,_

_You know who I am._

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

It was then, Fujitaka looked up to his daughter beside him.

"My baby Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. These debts of what this idiot meant was the money I borrowed to buy potions, medicines, for your… m-mother, though she didn't make it," he said, stammering with the word 'your mother' and almost whispering his last line.

He had dearly missed her, Nadeshiko. Yes, he did. So did they.

"It's okay, papa dear. Everything's gonna be okay, like what mommy always used to say," she replied, quietly, near to tears.

Deep inside, she was afraid. So frightened.

"_How will I be able to get the money to help papa in three days?!"_ she thought.

**Next day-Sakura**

Just as the sun rises from its horizons, Sakura went to collect flowers from her cherry blossom tree, putting them in baskets before returning home. She sat down on the hard, dirt floor, and began making bracelets out of the flowers' petals.

"How I wish I had magic, then things would be SO much easier. It's so unfair." She muttered to herself, sighing a little.

You see, in this land of Enopya, you gain more magical powers by learning magic from school. Royalties are born with the powers. It's like a gift to them. The poor people, on the other hand, would never dream of possessing such powers. Getting into a school needs a large sum of money. Therefore, the poor will have suffer doing things without magic. However, some rich people got their luxury through dirty ways, by robbing, etc, etc, etc. The king had tried many ways to get rid of these unworthy robbers, but these people have hiding places, undiscovered, even by the king's skilled men.

After Sakura had done more than fifty bracelets, she headed to the market, ready to sell them off.

**Palace-Syaoran**

"This life is getting just too bored. I'm going outside, Eriol-kun. Would you like to come along?" prince Syaoran asked his loyal guard.

"But of course, your Highness. You know that I would never leave your side. Er, but Her Majesty would not be pleased to know if you're going to the peasants' town. She would rather have you to visit Duchess Rowena's abode, socialising with her..um, 'charming' daughter, or maybe have tea with Duke Kazar.." Eriol replied, in rather an informal way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I could just make an excuse that I was going to buy some slaves over, or something like that. You know she loves that. Ugh, to think that the more slaves, the more power." He sighed.

Eriol tried not to laugh. His master was just one of a kind, not all formal, did not like his hair to be neat and did not like ordering slaves around. Her Majesty, however, loves to get more slaves around, especially when there are guests that come to visit. She would brag about the uncountable slaves she got, who his son made friends with, example Duke this and Duchess that, how many princesses fall for her son.. Yes, it is true, many princesses from other countries had been dying to marry him. His handsome amber eyes, untamed hair, great lean body, his **everything**—captivated most girls across his land. Alas, he was not interested in any of them. Prince Syaroan had never fall in love, and he probably never will, but that's only what they all thought.

"Um, Eriol-kun.. you there?? I've been calling you for the fifth time. Down to earth, ERIOL!!!!!" Syaoran isn't exactly someone who has patience.

"Sorry, sorry, your Highness! I was just drifted away. Forgive me, your Highness.." he mumbled, feeling guilty and red all over.

"Can we make a move now? I'm getting tired waiting here," the prince said, grumbling a little.

Prince Syaoran then took his wand out and sprinkled green sparkling dust over Eriol and himself, mumbled some mystical words and they were off to his favourite place on earth, the peasants' market.

**Market-Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura found a spot which was not taken, and placed her petal bracelets on the ground. She stood there, in her dull clothes, but was still looking as stunning as ever. Soon, many people crowded. They all picked their favourite bracelets, which was finely made by Sakura's tiny hands. Gold coins soon filled up her bowl. She was making good business. She definitely was.

Not far away, there stood Prince Syaoran and his guard, more to a close friend, Eriol. They were now dressed in peasants' clothes too, not wanting to expose their identities. Syaoran then noticed the big crowd, gathering at a corner.

"Let's see what's happening over there," the prince suggested, pointing to the spot, which was crowded with people.

Eriol obeyed, and followed close behind his prince.

He went nearer. Sakura looked up, her emerald gems meeting Syaoran's amber ones.

"Good day, sir. Would you like to buy these bracelets? They're hand-made. You could present these to your lover, she would definitely love it. Girls like flowers." Sakura asked with a soft giggle, which showed a dimple on her left cheek.

"_Beautiful, just beautiful. Wow."_ He thought, not meaning the bracelets, but something else. He noticed how shiny her eyes were, and how soft her skin looked.

"Sir?" Sakura blinked, rather blur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yes, I think I would like to have one. I was just admiring how beautiful it was.." he replied, with a slight blush on his cheeks. The 'beautiful' meant her, but also the bracelet, of course.

Sakura blushed back. Her work was seldom praised. She picked one up, and handed it to Syaoran. He paid her, taking the bracelet from her hands. Their hands touched a little, and Syaoran blushed even harder. Sakura felt her skin tingle. It was like electric current, rushing through her veins.

"Um, this is for you," he said, as he put the flower bracelet on Sakura's wrist. "You said girls liked flowers."

"Oh." Sakura replied. She was shocked. She did not expect to see that coming.

"T-t-thank you."

"My pleasure," was his soft reply.

"Um.. May I know your name?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Kinomoto Sakura," was her brief reply.

"..and yours?"

Syaoran froze. He did not know what to answer. He could not expose his identity in public, for his mother would **never** allow him to venture to this part of the country, ever.

"Matsumo Kenzura, but you can call me Kenzura," he quickly lied.

"Kenzura-kun, it had been a pleasure knowing you. Oh, anyway, it's getting a little late. Onii-chan and Otto-san would be worried if I don't get home in time. I guess I'll get going soon. So, I'll see you around anytime soon?" she asked, with pink shades coming to her cheeks.

"..s-sure. I'll see you around, tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark," he offered, concerned about his new-found friend.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm used to walking alone this late," she replied, though she was half-wishing that he would follow her, but did not want to trouble him.

Sakura walked away, and suddenly stopping. Turning around to the back a little, she glanced at Syaoran for the last time of the day. Then, she turned at a corner, and was soon gone.

Syaoran stood at the same spot. Dumb-founded. His thoughts ran wild, playing in his head.

'_Why didn't I insist of walking her back?'_

And she didn't even know his real name.

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? Please review!!! Im keeping my fingers crossed. --shivers-**


	2. Runaway

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 2! Oh, in my first chapter, if you guys hadn't noticed, there's a slight mistake when I was describing Sakura's 'house'. At the end of the sentence, I only wrote Kinomoto, without the Sakura. lol, I'm sorry! It was actually my reviewer who noticed that haha! Thanks, 'Butterfle'. Oh, here are the reviewers I wanna thank so MUCH:**

**Butterfle: **Thanks for noticing! and sorry 'bout that, yeah? Oh, you're my very first reviewer! yay:)

**Kikto-chan: **You really think so? Thank you! Here's the second chapter for you! -winks-

**SnowCharms: **LOL! I know! hahaha here's the second chapter for you! remember to review!

**rukz: **Thanks for the review! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**dbzgtfan2004: **thanks! here's second chapter for you!

**fluffyhamster: **thanks! -big hugs- i love them too! remember to review! here's the second chappie for you too!

**Thanks, everyone! Here goes--chapter two for YOU! enjoy, and remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**When Love Is Meant To Be--Chapter 2: Runaway  
**

* * *

**Palace-Syaoran**

"Your Highness, your hot bath is ready," the royal servants said to their prince, as Syaoran enters his bedroom.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

He was dazed. Happy. Accomplished. He finally made friends with someone outside the palace. Before this, he never had the chance to talk to anyone beyond the royal gates.

"Your Highness?" a voice broke his chain of thoughts.

Syaoran turned behind. Not surprised, he saw his faithful guard, Eriol, standing before him.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?"

"Your Highness, I have bad news for you," Eriol told Syaoran, softly.

"Her Majesty found out about your going to the peasants' place, and she got really angry. She forbids you to go there ever again. I am also replaced. You will get another guard, and I'll be taking charge of the kitchen doors. I came to say goodbye."

"W-HAT? This can not happen! Not going there anymore? Not having you anymore? This is just too crazy! I'm seeing her at once," Syaoran raged, clenching his fist.

He stormed out of his bedroom, heading straight to the grand hall, where his mother would be.

"Wait! Your Highness!" was all Eriol could say.

* * *

**Grand hall**

'SLAM!' The door flew wide open.

"Mother, how could you?! I won't want anyone except Eriol-kun, and I have all rights to go wherever and whenever I want! You can't stop me from doing all that!" he cried out loud and furious.

"You lied to me, telling me about buying slaves? I shall never trust you again. Besides, I have every right to stop you from doing so. You are my son, and I care about you. How can I let your pure hands touch the filthy air of that…that place? You can get kidnapped. You can be killed. Who would take over the throne when your old father is dead and if you're dead as well? I rather have you spending your time wisely with the people of our status," she said, saying the word 'place' with such disgust.

"You call that caring about me?! The people are not filthy. There's no way that you can stop me. Besides, I don't care. I'm having Eriol-kun with me. You can never take him away from me," he answered back.

"Hand in your wand, and the magical dust. Those had caused us many troubles already. Guards!" she ordered.

Two guards came rushing in.

"Take the bag of transporting dust and the wand off his pocket," she commanded.

They bowed down in respect, and moved towards Syaoran, ready to get hold of him. Before they could do anything, Syaoran took out some dust off his pocket, sprinkled them over himself, and muttered the same words, which he did before.

"Goodbye."

He vanished off into thin air. The queen gasped in shock and was very much taken back.

"Your Majesty, what should we do now?" the guards asked.

Then she smirked.

"Take that kid, Eriol, to the dungeons. After that, I'll be sending the two of you off to that filthy place on earth. Search for your prince and bring him back. Drag him if you need to. If he doesn't want to, tell him that his faithful guard is waiting for him in the royal dungeons."

* * *

**Sakura's shabby hut**

Sakura reached the entrance of her home. She saw her father sitting at a corner, and she ran towards him, showing him the bag of gold coins.

"Papa, look, papa! I've got some money! Does this help?" she asked hopefully.

Looking up at Sakura with tired eyes, he replied, "It's no use, dear. There's only two days left and it's quite impossible to get that huge sum of money. From this day onwards, keep on guard. You might never know what those people would do. Always stay near Touya."

Sakura kept quiet. A few minutes later, her brother came back.

"Otto-san, she's not anywhere arou—" he stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you all over the place! Do you know how worried we were?!" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry," was her small reply.

"Touya, stop scolding her. She was just trying to help. Why don't you both eat your dinner? It's getting late. Though I'm afraid it might not be enough for two of you, but bear with it, please," he said, apologetically.

"Papa, come eat with us," Sakura offered.

"No, it's alright. Just go ahead without me," he said, walking out of the hut, into the dark night.

Sakura and Touya looked at their father as he walks away and soon, he was out of sight. Walking towards the corner to their food, Touya and Sakura sat on the hard floor. Their dinner can hardly be called dinner. The bowl of rice was only quarterly filled up, and their only dish is cold soup. The soup was made out of a few cabbage leaves, but that was all. The two siblings then said their prayers, thanking the gods for providing them food, and asked for guidance and blessings. After that, they both ate their meals quietly.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Touya! Help me with this!"

Fujitaka came back with a boy in an unconscious state on his back. Touya rushed over, removing the load off his father's back. Sakura was still asleep at that time of the day.

"Otto-san, where were you last night? Why are you bleeding?" Touya asked, shocked.

Before Fujitaka could answer, the boy whom he brought home began to stir.

"Young man, are you alright? What were you doing out there in last night, all alone? You could have been beaten to death! Where is your home?" Fujitaka questioned the boy.

He didn't answer. A small grunt was heard at a corner of the hut.

"Papa, who is it? Are we having guests over? Why are they here this early?"

Sakura got out of her sleeping spot and walked over to her father and brother. It was then, when she realised. Her eyes widened.

"Papa! You're bleeding!"

Her head turned to the boy beside her father.

"Kenzura-kun?"

"Sakura? You know this kid?" Touya asked.

"I met Kenzura-kun last evening when I was selling the bracelets to help papa get some money," she replied.

Syaoran just stared back at them.

'_Why am I here?'_

* * *

"_Take the bag of transporting dust and the wand off his pocket," the queen commanded._

_The guards bowed down in respect, and moved towards Syaoran, ready to get hold of him. Before they could do anything, Syaoran took out some dust off his pocket, sprinkled them over himself, and muttered the same words, which he did before._

_The world around him started spinning and suddenly, a flash of light blinded him. When Syaoran opened his eyes, he was on an empty, dusty street, with the streetlights flickering red. A few drunkards appeared in front of him, swinging their half-emptied beer bottles like mad men, singing while dancing. They then noticed someone watching them._

"_Hey li'l scum, wadda' ya' lookin' at?"_

"_Isn't that the prince?"_

"_It is?"_

"_Hell yea'! What is he doin' in our kinda' clothes?"_

"_Tryin' to insult us, kid?"_

"_C'mon, let's teach 'im a lesson!"_

_They charged at him, like bulls seeing red. Their sudden movements shocked Syaoran. He tried avoiding them, fighting back only a little, as he did not want to end up hurting his own people. Syaoran did somersaults in the air, causing them to crash into the tree behind him. His martial art classes did come into use after all. The glass bottles in their hands shattered, leaving dangerously sharp edges on what's left of the bottle. Furious, they grasped their new weapon and attacked him once more. Syaoran felt helpless, as Eriol wasn't at his side, and he was alone, against three dangerous men._

_A few minutes later, a man was seen walking on the same street. His eyebrows were arched into a deep frown and he was probably in deep thoughts. Hearing a raucous noise coming from the village's old tree, he looked up. There, he saw a young man bleeding, with three men assaulting him continuously. Thinking that the young man would be beaten to death, he picked a plank of wood lying on the ground and rushed over to aid him. The three drunkards, seeing a man approaching them with a wood in his hand, turned their focus on him instead. They charged at him all at once, but he was unexpectedly skilled._

_He clobbered one drunkard's head with the wood, leaving him unconscious. Leaving the plank of wood on the ground, he turned around, and gave a blow to the second man's head with his steady fist. Suddenly, he felt pain crushing his back as the third man struck him with the wood, which he left on the ground a moment ago. He fell hard, but restored himself within seconds. Then, he tripped his victim and left him there, who was pleading not to get hurt. The man ignored. He turned his back, and saw the young man lying unconsciously under the tree. He walked towards him, picked him up onto his back, and started to head for home._

"_Poor thing," he muttered under his breath._

* * *

"Kid? Are you there? My father just asked you a question," Touya said. 

Stammering, Syaoran replied, "Uh..I..I..don't have..a home."

Syaoran could not tell them that he's their prince. He knows that his mother would send the guards to search for him, and they might hurt anyone who's suspected in hiding him. He must leave this family as soon as possible. He could not let his great people get hurt unreasonably.

"I..I.." his voice trailed off.

'_Thud!'_

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2! How was it? Is it too short?? -gasp- Now now, move your cursor to the left, and press that little purple button which says, 'submit review'. LoL! Please do. I want to know what you think of it. If there's any part that you guys don't understand, you can always mail me, or you can put it on your reviews too. Please and thank you :D I'll be busy this weekend, so I might take a longer time to update chapter 3, okay? Till then, see ya! -hugs and kisses-  
**

* * *


	3. Missing

**Merry christmas everyone!! I'm really sorry for the late update, I was out for the whole week. Thanks again dear reviewers! I didn't get much reviews for chapter 2, though. Is the story really bad? Tell me if it is. I don't mind bad comments, but please, just comment on it. Here's chapter 3 for you guys! Hope you like it! Once again, ask me if there's anything you guys might not understand. Oh yea, there was this question 'Butterfle' asked me 'bout chapter 2:**

"so is the castle/palace not on earth?"

**Answer: It is. You see, the palace is far away. It takes a very long time to get there by foot. Syaoran knows a little magic, so he uses the magical dust to go to the peasants' place. His mother, the queen, ordered the guards to take away the dust and plans to lock him up in his room. So yeah, that was why he ran off before they could take it.**

**Thanks for asking, 'butterfle'!**

**Thank you also to: fluffyhamster, SnowCharms and Butterfle : for reviewing -hugs-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS, they belong to CLAMP. The plot of this story and some characters I might add later on is originally mine.**

**Here goes--chapter three for YOU! please enjoy and review at the end!**

* * *

**When Love Is Meant To Be--Chapter 3: Missing**

* * *

**Late evening**

"Unh.."

Opening his eyes, he felt his surroundings spin as if he was on a carousel and it just won't stop.

"Kid, so you're finally awake?"

Syaoran sat up. Looking around him, he saw two concerned faces, and another that looked somewhat annoyed.

"Are you alright? You had been unconscious for more than half a day."

"Or you were just pretending," the annoyed one muttered under his breath, loud enough only for him to hear.

Unfortunately, someone else heard it.

"Onii-chan! What were you thinking?! Did you not see him bleeding badly this morning?"

There was no reply.

"Thank you for saving my life, sir. If it wasn't for you, I would've been dead," Syaoran said, grateful to be alive.

"You're most welcome. But tell me, what were you doing out there, all by yourself?"

He saw that coming. By that time, he knew the perfect answer to that question.

"I don't have a home. I am an orphan, or at least that was what I thought so. A few days ago, news reached to the ears of one of my acquaintance. I got to know from him then, that my parents are still alive. I'm hoping to find them here. Before this, I was from the orphanage in the next village," he explained, leaving out specific details.

'_White lies won't hurt, I guess.'_

Everyone paid attention, listening to his tale.

"I see. You can stay with us for the time being. Tell us if there's anything we could do to help. By the way, my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. This is my son, Touya, and I think you've met my daughter, Sakura."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I should be going," Syaoran excused himself.

Touya silently agreed.

"Of course not! Stay at least for tonight. The inns are mostly full, I heard. You won't have anywhere to put a night in. If you do go out, heading nowhere, you might get hurt, just like last night," Sakura pointed out, insisting him to stay.

Someone winced at the background.

'_I really have to leave soon. I can't let them get hurt.'_

Before he could utter his protest, Fujitaka turned to him and said, "We're having boiled potatoes for dinner, hope you don't mind."

* * *

**After dinner**

Syaoran crept out alone, as he needed some fresh air. Nightingales and crickets were singing duets, creating melodious symphonies. The moon is up high, stars accompanying it. Twinkling in the dark skies, they seem to be mocking at him. As strange as it seems, they seem to be telling him something.

'_What have I been doing all this while, as a heir to the throne?'_

Syaoran sat down in the middle of the empty field. Pulling his knees towards his chest, he frowned, falling into his deep thoughts.

'_My people had been suffering a lot. Why didn't father and mother notice it? Did they even care? The people's home are so ruined. Hardened mud as walls? Mud doesn't even exist in my palace. And they hardly eat anything. How will they survive? Only boiled potatoes for dinner? This is ridiculous! Had they been neglected all this while? I am sure mother knows about this. Why? Yet, they welcomed me so warmly. They even shared their every food with me. I swear I saw their eyes lighted up when they saw me enjoying every bit of the dinner. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why?'_

He felt the pain inside. It hurts. He never knew the meaning of hardship. He never knew what the word 'suffer' meant. He was unsure on what life is all about. His definitions of life all this while was comfort and luxury. Back home, he had exquisite food, servants ready at his service, guards to protect him all his life, and everything an average person would wish for. He has it all. However, he had this feeling, as if something was missing in his life. Something this family he knew had, and he never did. He just didn't know what.

_'__It's missing.'_

"Kenzura-kun?"

_'I will find it, someday, somehow.'_

"Kenzura-kun?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He seems to be really thinking hard. Syaoran, on the other hand, was not familiar with the name, Kenzura. It was a lie, after all. Not realising his 'name' being called, he did not budge from his dazed position. Sakura wondered what was wrong with him. Then, she kneeled down and put her both hands on the ground. She moves forward, her face just inches away from his. Staring into his amber eyes, she tried to search for a reply.

"Ken-zu-ra-kun," Sakura said, emphasising every syllable of his name.

Seeing her sudden appearance, Syaoran fell back, startled. He felt heat rising on his cheeks as they flame bright red.

"K-Kinomoto," he stuttered.

Sakura laughed at the sight, falling back onto the ground herself.

"Anything wrong? I called you about three times and neither did you blink your eyes or finch an inch," she asked, cocking her head sideways.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking."

_'Now, that was quite obvious, wasn't it?'_ Sakura thought.

"You know, I think you can call me by my first name, since you had allowed me to call yours. Otto-san used to tell me that close friends and family members are the only ones who can call your first name. All my life, Onii-chan and Otto-san are the only two people who call me Sakura. You're going to be my close friend anyway, aren't you? Won't you want to call me Sakura? Come on, give it a try, say Sa-ku-ra," she pestered him lightly.

"Uh..Sa-ku-ra," he repeated after her.

She beamed, obviously proud of herself. Syaoran chuckled to himself, pleased to make her happy, at least.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Sakura asked, while plopping onto the empty spot next to him.

"Life."

"Life?"

"Yes, I was thinking about life."

"Oh," Sakura was still confused.

"Your life and mine," he said again.

"Tell me more about yours, and I'll tell you about mine later," Syaoran told her.

"Well.."

* * *

"I was young." 

_Little Sakura was only six. Her brown hair was messy and ruffled all over the place. She had emerald eyes, which shone bright with innocence. Sakura's lips were indeed tiny, and she had a small voice. Although timid, she had a sense of humour, and knew how to capture people's hearts with her words. Her hands and feet were dwarf-sized, and when she walks, you could hear her feet go pitter-patter. Everyone in the family adores her, loves her. Her father would do anything to make her smile; her mother would make sweet chocolate cookies that would make her laugh; and her loving brother, Touya, would protect her from every approaching danger._

_Their house was indeed not a hut. It was big, huge, and lavish. It was what people call a mansion. The abode was grandly furnished, fit for a king. There were the servants, the butlers, the cooks, the governess, and the nurse, ready to serve their master._

_One day, Sakura wandered around, searching for someone to play with. She reached her parents' room, and knocked on the door._

_'Knock knock.'_

_There was no reply. She stepped into the room, and saw her father next to her mother on the bed. He was holding her hands. His expressions can't be seen, as he was facing down. Beside him, there stood a doctor, and he had a worried look on his face. He told Fujitaka something that was too soft to be heard. Later, the doctor left. Sakura went up to her father and climbed on the bed._

"Doo shimasta?"

_She questioned her father, asking what was wrong._

_He didn't answer. Touya came in from behind. He was only thirteen, but he knew what had happened._

"I became really scared. My father looked pale, and my mother was even paler. Touya pulled me aside, ready to tell me everything."

_"Sakura, come let's go out and play," Touya said, ushering his sister out._

_Outside, he told her. Everything. As soon as he finished, she burst into tears. Crying, she dashed into the house, heading to her parents' room._

_"Okaa-san!"_

_Sakura ran straight to her mother, hugging her tightly and not wanting to let her go._

_"Sakura-chan, my dear Sakura.." Nadeshiko said softly to her, while caressing her forehead._

_"Okaa-san, please please please please be well soon!"_

_Fujitaka said nothing. He left the room, letting Sakura and his Nadeshiko spend some time together, alone._

_He sold every property he had. His servants, butlers, cooks, governess, and the nurse all lost their jobs. The medicines and the potions were expensive. To keep her alive, he had to. He would do anything for Nadeshiko. He loved her. Besides, Sakura and Touya would want him to do the same. They would not mind living without luxury, as long as their mother would be save. By that time, Fujitaka had owed a lot of people money. He didn't tell anyone about it, especially not his dear children._

_Time passed. Sakura's birthday was coming near._

_"Sakura dear, what would you like for your birthday this year?" Nadeshiko asked her child, looking terribly ill._

_"You to get well," was her only reply._

"I didn't want anything else in the world except my mother to get well. I loved her. I couldn't imagine life without her. On my birthday, something dreadful happened."

_"Sakura.. Touya.. Come here, my dear children," Nadeshiko was white._

_"Touya, please protect your sister always, never let any harm go near her, promise me, will you?"_

_"Hai, okaa-san. I promise. I'll promise anything," Touya said._

_Then she turned to her daughter._

_"Sakura, please be strong. I want you to grow up strong. Always follow your heart, and seek your dreams. Find them, and once you did, never let them go. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Look up into the skies at night when you need me, I'll be one of the stars watching over you."_

_Those were her last words._

_Sakura was only seven._

_Fujitaka had to sell the mansion to pay quarter of the debts. Ever since then, they all lived in a hut, starting a whole new life they never had._

* * *

"I'm grown up now," Sakura smiled meekly, holding back her tears. 

"Sakura.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Syaoran told her, apologizing.

He hated to see the tears in her eyes. He just stared at them, not breaking the gaze.

"I loved her, Kenzura-kun. I loved her very much," Sakura whispered.

_'Love,'_ he thought._  
_

_'That's the missing thing.'_

* * *

**The end. Not. The end for chapter 3, that is, haha! OMG, was it lame?? Was it? Was it? Tell me if it is! Please do comment. Thank you very much, everyone's who is reading it right now :D -smiles- I'll try to update faster for chapter 4, give me encouragements, will you? -winks- Got to go now, ja!  
**

* * *


	4. Kidnapped

**Hello there, fellow readers! Happy new year! Thank you dear reviewers, for all the support in chapter 3. My school term will be starting soon, so the updates might be a little late from now on. However, _if _I get lotsa reviews in this chapter, I might update quicker ;D lol. haha! Once again, I'm just telling, I'm kind of a beginner in this fanfic writing thing, so please guide me along the way. Thank you!  
**

**I would also like to thank SnowCharms, soibean123, HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7, Butterfle and fluffyhamster who reviewed in chapter three. I luv you guys!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, they belong to CLAMP. I'm just borrowing their amazing characters for this fanfic of mine- **

**Here goes--chapter four for YOU! please enjoy and review at the end!  
**

* * *

**When Love Is Meant To Be--Chapter 4: Kidnapped  
**

* * *

_'Love,' he thought._

_'That's the missing thing.'_

* * *

**The next morning at Sakura's hut**

As the sun rises from the horizon, a bright glare radiates across the wide terrain, waking sparrows and badgers from their sweet slumber.

Awaken, Syaoran sat up on the rug he slept on. There wasn't a single soul around except his own. Thinking about last night, he sighed out loud, relieved.

_"Tell me about your life, Kenzura-kun. I've told part of my story," Sakura said, facing him._

_He froze._

'_My life? Kenzura's or the real me?'_

_Those were the thoughts running in Syaoran's head._

_Before he could mouth a word, a tall figure shadowed over them from the back. The voice was steely and firm, chilling Syaoran straight down to his spines._

"_Kaijyuu! What are you doing out here so late?!" Touya bellowed at the girl._

"_Especially with this brat," he silently added, gritting his teeth._

"_Onii-chan! It's Sakura, not monster! I have a name," Sakura pouted, her fist clenching._

"_Oh well, I didn't know monsters have names. What ever it is, kaijyuu, come in THIS instant," he insisted, dragging poor, helpless Sakura through the fields into the hut._

"_Thank you, Touya-kun," Syaoran whispered under his breath, following them from behind._

* * *

"Thank you," Syaoran muttered again, all to himself. 

"Thank who?" a voice suddenly broke in.

"Sakura! Wh-why, I thought you were out?" Syaoran asked.

"I was. And now I'm back," Sakura replied, flashing her cheeky smile.

"Who were you thanking?" she frowned.

"Uh.." Syaoran stood up, racking his brain for a sensible answer.

"Were you thanking me?" she suggested playfully.

"Y-yes, Sakura."

He lied yet again.

"Eh? What for?" she questioned him, eyeing him carefully.

"Everything," was his only reply, being truthful this time.

Sakura was surprised, though rather confused.

"S-Sakura, you've taught me so much, a-and.. and I've never been happier in my life ever since I've known you. You've taught me the value of life, the hardship.. You gave me the meaning of l-love. I could never repay what you've given. The least I could do is.. to tell you.."

Facing her, Syaoran looked deeply into the emerald eyes, drowning his amber ones into hers. He took a step forward, as Sakura took a step backwards. Syaoran tried halting his body to a stop, not knowing what has got into him.

"S-Sakura, I-I r-really n-need t-to t-tell y-you.."

_'The truth.'_

"T-tell me w-what?" She asked, fumbling with her words.

_'Syaoran, say it! Tell her the truth!"_ His inner self was bugging him.

"I-I'm not.. I'm ac-actually not w-what you t-think I a-am."

"Huh?" Sakura was bewildered.

"Sakura.. I'm th-the pr-prin.."

It was then, when Touya came barging in. She never got to know.

* * *

**Late afternoon**

"Sakura, stay near Touya. Don't _ever _leave his side."

Fujitaka looked alarmed. His eyebrows were arched into the deepest frown Sakura ever saw in her entire life. There was fear in his eyes. Anger too. In between his clenched fist was a piece of paper. It was something that looked like a letter. She stared at it.

_'I recognise that handwriting.'_

Sakura knew it. It was from the same guy that sent the threat letter _three_ days _ago_. She remembered very well.

_"You can always sell your goddess-like daughter to me, your debts then will be paid. I could sell her and make out a fortune myself. I give you three days to think about it, to pay your debts, any way you want to do it. Remember, **three** days."_

"Papa, what are we going to do?!" she exclaimed.

Touya came in with a machete in his hands. He was furious, mad. He looked as if he could murder anyone that's in his way.

"You stay with me," he ordered Sakura.

Syaoran crouched quietly at a corner. He was now confused being. He didn't know what was happening. No one seemed to realise his presence and the atmosphere was tense indeed. Making no sound, he crept out all alone.

* * *

**Market place**

_'__What on earth is going on?'_

Syaoran was thinking hard. He walked along the dusty streets of the peasants' market, the place where he loved to go. While thinking, he kicked tiny stones into the air.

_'Something is really wrong. It's something that has to do with Sakura. The three of them looked deadly serious. What is it? Is she in danger? God, give me a sign.'_

Suddenly, the sky started turning dark and gloomy. Grey clouds gathered themselves, ready to flood the people beneath them with rain. Thunder began to roar, terrifying the dismayed peasants. A blinding flash of lightning struck the village's old tree, causing it to uproot from the hardened ground. It crashed directly onto an old lady, which was carrying an infant barely a year old. They made a sound, they screamed, but no one heard them. That particular tree was the one that Syaoran landed on approximately sixty-eight hours ago.

_'This is **not** the sign I asked for, Kami-sama.'_

Everyone ran for his or her life, seeking shelter before it was too late.

In Syaoran's mind was nothing but Sakura.

"I _must_ go back!" Syaoran cried.

"You're not going anywhere but home, Your Highness."

Syaoran turned around. There stood the royal guards. Shocked, he tried running away as fast as he could, heading into the forest nearby. He was drenched from head to toe. Panicked, Syaoran searched his pockets for the bag of transporting dust.

"Damn thing, it's _gone_!"

The dust was soluble in any liquid.

Syaoran cursed and swore under his breath, blaming the creator of that item. He bolted as fast as his feet could carry him, attempting to lose the guards. Unfortunately, a root that was sticking out of the wet forest floor betrayed him.

_'THUD!'_

_'AArgh! What the-'_

He was down, flat on his face. When he looked up, all he saw were two mortals grabbing him by his arms.

* * *

**Sakura's Hut**

The torrential downpour started corroding the walls of the Kinomoto's hut. Soon enough, the inhabitants in it were left unsheltered. The youngest one was petrified. Her home is now gone, replaced by a puddle of mud.

"Sakura! Get onto my back!" Her brother commanded.

She climbed onto him, as tears flow from her emerald gems.

'_Don't cry, Sakura. I've promised okaa-san not to let you shed a single tear.'_

Suddenly, she realised. She struggled off her brother, getting down from his back.

"Sakura! Where do you think you're going?! Stop running!"

"Kenzura-kun! He's out there, somewhere. I saw him going out just a moment ago! We need to find him! It's dangerous all alone!" she cried, dashing off.

"Stupid girl! Come back! You'll never survive through this rain! Get back!!" Touya shouted, following after her.

Out of nowhere, something hard clubbed his head, causing him to lose his consciousness. His curses were the last thing heard.

* * *

**Evening at the market place**

"Kenzura-kun! Kenzura-kun!" Sakura franticly shouted.

She was searching for him in the rain. He was her new friend, he was the first to thank her sincerely. He was someone who didn't take advantage of her. Most men she met before were ridiculous, all wanting to harm her in ways. Touya was her only saviour.

"Kenzura! Where are you? Kenzura, please, answer me!" She cried out loud.

"Li'l girl, you ain't goin' anywhere," a hoarse, gruff voice said.

The man grabbed her, as she tried freeing herself. Sakura struggled and bit his flesh, digging her teeth into his hand. That was the wrong move. He slapped her hard on her fair cheeks, forcing the breath out of her as she screamed for her life.

"Shut up, kid."

* * *

**Man, was he mean. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but at least I'm getting somewhere -smiles- And I'm really sorry to make Sakura suffer, but I've got to do that to create the effect. Gomen! Even I feel like killing that -----r-. Who wants to join me? -winks- Please disregard any mistakes in this. Now, please review? I don't mind flames from now on, but don't flood me with them! Thank you very much! See ya!**

* * *


End file.
